Said Ashraf
Masculino|posição = Atacante|número = 10|elemento = Terra|seiyuu = Takaguchi Kosuke}} Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"Capitão do Shamshir. Como um leão, ele tem uma personalidade particularmente agressiva."'' Aparência Disse que tem a pele bronzeada e cabelo castanho encaracolado na altura dos ombros. Ele tem longas costeletas marrons e queixo da mesma cor. Personalidade Said está muito confiante porque pensou que Shamshir não poderia perder com o seu forte ataque e deu tudo mesmo quando o Inazuma Japan conseguiu marcar dois golos muito rapidamente. Ele também foi muito agressivo, porque fez movimentos agressivos para roubar a bola e até mesmo escorregou no pé de Kusaka Ryuji , e atirou a bola em seu rosto. Ele também era arrogante porque zombava de Kusaka e depois tentou irritá-lo novamente, então ele faria outro tolo. Enredo He first appeared in episode 8 along with his team, Shamshir. Before the match started, he was talking with Kasim Bador who told him to look at the audience and Said was shown to be excited with the large crowd and he thought that the game would be a lot of fun. Right at the beginning of the match, he stole the ball from Matatagi Hayato. He then managed to pass Nozaki Sakura easily and advanced to the goal. He passed the ball to Tamir Nasr who passed it to Nazim Nizar, who lost the ball when Shindou used Einsatz. But Khalil Utbah stole the ball immediately back and passed it back to Said. He then scored with his hissatsu, Oil Rush, which gave Shamshir their first goal. When Inazuma Japan started their kickoff, Matatagi passed the ball to Kusaka who messed up and Shamshir got the ball. Kasim and Tamir Nasr then made fun of him and called him weak and also a blockhead as Said was standing besides them and laughing with them. But then Kusaka got angry and made a foul. Said was wondering what was Kusaka's problem. He then was interested about him and said to Kasim that Kusaka was an interesting guy. Before the second half started, Kasim told to Said that Kusaka was 'a bomb ready to explode at any minute'. Said then said to him that some guys are just like that. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Said, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Rakuda Crush (ときめきラクダ, randomly dropped from Smiley Cosmos (スマイリーコスモス) at Handa Shinichi's lower taisen route) *'Topic': Various Martial Arts (いろんな格闘技の話題, obtained at Raimon's Budoukan) *'Topic': Rock Band (ロックバンドの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Augusta Potted (オーガスタの鉢植えの写真, taken in Kuroiwa's room on the Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 146 *'Dribbling': 112 *'Block': 104 *'Catch': 96 *'Technique': 125 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 119 *'Lucky': 79 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Galaxy Rivals' Gallery IG-15-054.PNG|IG-15-054. IG-15-056.PNG|IG-15-056. Trivia *While in the Galaxy games and in the anime he is a forward, the Japanese site says he is a midfielder. Navigation Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy Categoria:Capitães Categoria:Personagens do Galaxy Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Jogadores Categoria:Atacantes Categoria:Personagens Atacantes Categoria:Personagens de Terra Categoria:Jogadores de Terra Categoria:Atacantes de Terra